Des ames jumelles
by Sorciere3
Summary: Pasen y lean
1. Chapter 2

"

Sentimientos encontrados, que gritan extasiados,

que dos almas gemelas se han enamorado"

A primera hora de la mañana Sakura se dirige al despacho de la Hokage. Toca la puerta pero al no recibir respuesta ingresa encontrando a Tsunade con su tradicional botella de sake a tal punto de perderse en su mundo.

Sakura niega internamente preguntandose si algún día cambiará. -Buenas tardes shishou digame que necesita.-

Tsunade eleva su mirada fatigada. -Buenas Sakura, te cite porque quiero comentarte sobre una misión. -Mientras saca otra botella de sake debajo de su escritorio.-

Su alumna la observa negando mentalmente mientras cavila que si no llegara a existir el ron que sería de esa mujer.

Tsunade la mira con el ceño fruncido pero mas por el dolor de jaqueca que tiene en estos momentos, hasta la luz que se cola por la ventana quiere que se desvanezca. -Se presenta la oportunidad de ir al País de la Niebla donde se encuentra uno de los mejores médicos del mundo ninja. ¿Has oído hablar de Marashi? - Le cuestiona mientras se observa las uñas y vaya que le hace falta una manicuría.

Sakura asiente. -Claro que he oido hablar de él.-

Su maestra la observa inquisidora ya que esto es algo mas que una simple misión y quiere estar segura que su alumna tiene conocimiento de ese médico. -Efectivamente y por eso quiero que vayas hacia el País de las Olas, ya que como soy la Hokage no puedo abandonar mi puesto y anhelo que tomes mi lugar.

A Sakura la exaltan muchas emociones, desde la alegría al orgullo, al saber que podrá aprender con uno de los mejores y esa oportunidad no se dan todos los días. -Es una excelente oportunidad no la desaprovechare se lo agradezco Tsunade sama.-

-Espero que seas buena alumna con él tanto como lo eres conmigo confío en ti.-

-No la defraudaré, usted me conoce.-

Tsunade le sonríe altiva esperando lo mejor de su alumna predilecta.

-Bueno te marchas en tres días, recuerda que es por unos meses asi que empaca lo necesario.-

-Gracias Tsunade sama, con su permiso.-

La joven se retira del despacho corriendo a toda velocidad hacia su casa para empacar, no sin antes pasar por la florería Yamanaka para contarle la buena nueva a su amiga-rival, claro que a Ino no le sento bien la noticia, ya que con Sakura durante el último tiempo fortalecieron su amistad y hacían muchas cosas juntas en la semana ahora pensaba con quien tendría el tiempo de ir en cazería o como decía Sakura a buscar algun pretendiente, porque si fuera por ella no le daría tanta importancia a esos asuntos. Naruto era otro tema, tan solo exagero con una escena melodramática para que ella cambiara de opinión, pero fue inútil la decisión estaba tomada.

A la mañana siguiente Naruto la acompaño hasta el puerto y se despidió de ella con un abrazo haciéndole prometer que se cuidará, que tomará todas las precauciones necesarias y que le enviará una carta en cuanto llegue para estar seguro que llego a salvo, tan solo le faltaba decir que le acompañara un escolta en todo el viaje y eso que ella no lo necesita se puede cuidar sola, aparte es difícil que alguien le gane a su puño.

Su viaje en barco duro dos días que a ella por la ansiedad de llegar, le parecieron una eternidad.

Al tocar puerto y descender del barco observa el paisaje que no puede divisar mucho por la neblina presente, en eso siente que alguien toca su hombro al darse vuelta un joven le sonríe y se sorprendío por lo bien parecido. -Hola buenos días, disculpe usted es Sakura Haruno ¿o me equivoco?

Ella lo mira desconfiada por tanta amabilidad con la que se presento, lo primero que se fija es en sus ojos azules, luego en su cabello castaño claro y su aspecto da a entender que tendrían las misma edad.

Sakura pone su mejor sonrisa y le extiende la mano -Un gusto soy Sakura Haruno.- pero se sorprende al ver que él toma su mano y se inclina depositandole un beso sutil.

-El gusto es mío, soy Kenji Saito.- Le sonríe amable y ella se sonroja ya que no esta acostumbrada a tanta caballerosidad. -Si me permite voy a ser su guía, Marashi me envió a escoltarla y espero que le agrade mi ciudad.-

-Se lo agradezco es usted muy amable.- Se sintió un poco incomoda al principio, inclusive estuvo alerta por si su "escolta" la llegara atacar.

Mientras recorrían la cuidad Kenji le mostraba los comercios, las costumbres del lugar incluso le presento a sus amigos que los encontraron de paso y algunos los vinculaban sentimentalmente ya que creían que era su novia que esta de visita, luego de negarlo mas de cien veces y convencer a sus amigos que solo es su guía, mientras Sakura se moría de la vergüenza, cuando al fin llegaron a la residencia del señor Marashi y cabe decir que estaba mas lejos de lo que creía ya que subieron una colina que parecía eterna pero era mas la humedad y la baja presión lo que la agoto, a Kenji parecía no afectarle al estar mas acostumbrado a esos climas no le pasaba lo mismo que a ella.

Llegaron a una hermosa cabaña que le pareció a esos cuentos que leía cuando niña, no pudo seguir observando el paisaje ya que se abrió la puerta presentandose un anciano con larga barba que le llegaba a las rodillas, con una calva brillante muy llamativa y sus ojos apenas lograban vislumbrar por su pobladas cejas.

El se acerco a Sakura. -Tu debes ser Sakura Haruno la alumna de Tsunade.-

Ella se inclina ante él. -Un gusto efectivamente soy Sakura Haruno y mi maestra me encomendo a que viniera en lugar de ella.-

-Un gusto Sakura, soy Marashi y espero que estes con ánimos de aprender ya que quiero pasarte todos mis conocimientos.-

Tan solo tenerlo en frente de ella hace que su piel se erize -No lo decepcionare se lo aseguro maestro.-

A Marashi le agradó la jovencita, él sabia que Tsunade nunca le enviaría alguien que no valiera la pena.

-Me alegra ver esa energía aparte eres muy joven estoy seguro que te gustara tu estadía.- Le indico con una seña que le siguiera.

Antes de ingresar se despidió de Kenji y el prometio vistarla.

Luego de un descanso por el largo viaje, al día siguiente empezó su adiestramiento bastante complicado ya que creía que tan solo iban a basarse en técnicas médicas y curaciones, pero iba mas allá de eso ya que también la entrenaba en taijutsu y ninjutsu. Aunque creía que en esos campos podría contra Marashi estaba muy equivocada ya que las aparciencias del anciano engañan bastante, él era incluso mucho mas fuerte que Naruto o Kakashi, pero también era un nuevo desafío para ella ya que hacía tiempo que no entrenaba de esa manera.

Por otro lado la amistad con Kenji se iba acrecentando con el paso de los días, aparte él la buscaba para salir a pasear y asi también ayudar a que Sakura despeje su mente por tanto entrenamiento.

Una tarde mientras tomaban un helado el de ella de vainilla, él eligio una de chocolate.

-Sabes Sakura esta noche hay una fiesta ya que es costumbre cuando llega a fin de mes que todos los jovenes nos reunamos.- Esperando una respuesta positiva de ella.- ¿Quieres venir? a mi me encantaría.- le sonrié.

-Claro que si, aparte me encantan las fiestas.- Pero una sonrisa melancólica surgio al recordar sus salidas en Konoha.-Tambien extraño esas salidas que hacía con Ino puerca los fines de semana.-

A Kenji le dio curiosidad en la forma que se expreso ella ya que era la primera vez que la veía de esa manera. -¿Quién es Ino puerca?- rio congraciado.

Se dio cuenta de su exabrupto, apenada bajo sus niveles de exaltación. -Ella es una amiga de la infancia y tenemos como una amistad rivalidad pero siempre fuimos asi.-

-Ya veo entonces debes de tener muchos amigos.-

-La verdad que tengo suerte, después de la guerra nos hemos unido mas aunque algunos ya no esten con nosotros.- recordando con nostalgia.

-Sakura no te pongas triste ahora me siento culpable por hacerte recordar.- le toma la mano.

-No te preocupes, es que soy un poco inestable emocionalmente pero dejemos eso y mejor cuentame que hacen en esas fiestas.-

-Tendras que venir conmigo para saberlo.- le guiño con una sonrisa que a ella la sonrojo.

-De acuerdo entonces...-

-Bueno entonces nos vemos esta noche paso a buscarte.-

-Claro me encantaría, nos vemos.-

El le besa la mano como es costumbre desde que se conocen, aunque ella aún no lo este.

Mientras llegaba a la residencia pensaba en las cosas que estan pasandole ultimamente, se sentía contenta al saber que no esta tan sola como penso hacerse amigo de Kenji le hizo bien en su estadía.

Iba caminando absorta a la realidad para cuando escucho un ruido de cosas que caían se dio cuenta que tropezó con una señora.

-Disculpe señora- ella avergonzada por el hecho ayudo a levantar a la señora y a recoger las cosas.

-No te preocupes mi niña- la anciana de un aspecto bastante pálido y unos ojos avellanas en los cuales uno podría perderse, la contemplaba abstraída.

A Sakura le recorrio un escalofrío con esa mirada pareciera que le estaba leyendo la mente.

-Bueno mi niña espero verte pronto- Y le sonrío pero Sakura no supo porque pero detrás de eso había algo mas, cuando se dio cuenta que le tomaba la mano fijo su vista en ella.- Esa alma gemela se esta acercando y aunque tengan dificultades en el camino verás como la rueda gira decidiendo tu destino porque todo esta escrito.

Sakura no pudo emitir ninguna palabra ya que le pareció muy extraña la manera en la que la anciana le hablo, solo se quedo parada absorta a la realidad que cuando reaccionó y quiso preguntarle el porque se dio cuenta que estaba sola...

-Ahora si que no entendí nada, mejor me voy ya que se me esta haciendo tarde.- al mirar su reloj se dio cuenta que se le hacía demasiado tarde.


	2. Force

"Amor es nunca tener pedir perdón

y en toda historia de amor siempre hay algo que nos acerca a la eternidad

y a la esencia de la vida, porque las historias de amor encierran en sí todos los secretos del mundo."

Aún no se acostumbra al ritmo de entrenamiento que lleva con Marashi, pero sabe que todo el esfuerzo vale la pena.

Ahora estan tomando té cerca de unas cascadas a la cual siempre concurren después de los entrenamientos.

-Vas mejorando pero aún no has llegado a tu máximo potencial.- Le dijo reflexivo.

-¿Aún mas?- Esta fatigada, ese día él fue mucho mas severo con ella, no la dejo tomar ni un respiro.

-Si, debes estar lista para esta última etapa.-

-Entonces estamos llegando al final.-

-Debo decir que a pesar del poco tiempo que tengo en conocerte me has hecho revivir mi pasado.-

-¿Porque lo dice?-

-Porque era asi como tu, inquieto, con mucho caracter pero con los años me fui mitigando.-

-No me lo imagino.- Rió imaginandose a Marashi de joven y con esas conductas.

-Por hoy terminamos.-

Después del almuerzo Sakura decide comentarle la salida que tendrá esa noche con su amigo.

-Sabe quería avisarle que esta noche saldre con Kenji.-

-Me lo imaginaba estamos a fin de mes, se que los jovenes siempre se reúnen.- Mientras ella le sirve el té. -Veo que la relación entre ustedes se ha estrechado.-

Sakura se sonroja al saber que es lo que insinua su maestro. -No es lo que usted piensa, solo somos amigos.-

-O sera que tu lo ves con esos ojos.-

No entendió el porque se lo dijo pero ya se acostumbró a sus frases.

-Claro si para mi es como un hermano.-

Marashi creía que ella estaba al tanto de las intenciones del joven, que van mas alla sobre el terreno de la amistad, pero sabe que ella en cierto punto es muy ingenua o tal vez no quiere ver la realidad.

-A veces debes ponerte en el lugar de la otra persona para entender sus sentimientos.- Intentó darle otra pista a ver si ella comprende lo que quiere decirle.

-No comprendo.-

-Solo no lo olvides.-

-Si maestro.-

-Ahora ve a prepararte para esta noche.-

-Estas en plena juventud, las cosas hay que hacerlas en su momento, por eso te aconsejo que te guies en tu intuición, que nunca falla.-

-Gracias.-

Sakura se retiro contenta esperando la ansiosa noche.

-Estos jovenes del día de hoy no comprenden lo que intento decir con mis frases, sera mejor que sea mas directo.- Siguió bebiendo su té.

Llegada la noche elige usar un kimono verde manzana con flores blancas y bordados al final de las mangas de oro amarillo la cual compro en su estadía. Su pelo adornado con una hebilla en forma de flor de cerezo, y con un sutil maquillaje que hacen relucir sus ojos verde esmeralda, estaba lista para la fiesta.

Kenji no tardo en pasar a buscarla muy puntual por cierto, ansioso la espera en la puerta que al abrirse dio paso a la hermosa mujer, dejando sin aliento al joven.

-Hola ¿Nos vamos?.- Sakura le sonrié.

Kenji aún atonito solo logro asentir.

-¿Te sientes bien?- Ella se preocupa ya que no le ha mencionado ni una palabra.

El muchacho solo logra sonreir. -Mejor que nunca.- Como de costumbre toma su mano para depositar un beso pero esta vez mas duradero.-Te ves preciosa.- Se lo dice mirandola a los ojos mientras le guiñe.

Sakura siente su corazón palpitar por primera vez ante los halagos del joven, dejando una sensación extraña en su interior pero lo da al hecho de estar nerviosa, se acerca y entrelaza su brazo con el joven.

No tardaron mucho en llegar, en el lugar muchos jovenes la miran de arriba abajo haciendola sentir incómoda. Música y una mesa larga en el cual esta llena de aperitivos era lo mas llamativo, siente como la mano de Kenji la guia hacia la mesa preguntandole que desea beber.

Mientras conversan Kenji observa a su alrededor y no de buena manera ya que no le gusta como miran a su Sakura.

Le costo trabajo practicarlo pero esa noche le confesaría sus sentimientos a Sakura, esta mas que decidido sus sentimientos por ella empezaron desde el primer momento en que la vio, ahora no puede negarlo y tiene esperanzas que ella también sienta la mismo.

Ella nota el nerviosismo del joven.-Dime que te sucede, esta noche estas actuando extraño.-

Al saber que ella nota su cambio decide dar el siguiente paso. -Sakura me permites una pieza.- Aunque la mano le temblaba no iba acobardarse en esos momentos, apenas tomo la mano de ella la guió hasta el centro de la pista y haciendole dar una vuelta la tomo de la cintura acercandola lo mas que pudo, mirandola fijamente a los ojos intentando transmitirle sus sentimientos.

Le habían asignado una misión de rango A pero a estas alturas para él era como si fuera una de rango B, hasta con los ojos cerrados podía derrotar a esos idiotas que se dedicaban al contrabando.

Hace dos semanas que se encontraba fuera de Konoha, hace tiempo que no tenía misiones ultimamente todo esta demasiado pacífico.

Al encontrarse en el país de las Olas decidió buscar hospedaje ya que estaba anocheciendo y sentía cansancio, después de no haber dormido en tres días quien no.

Mientras se adentraba al pueblo oía un alboroto que le llamo la atención asi que al ver luces creyó que por ahí cerca podría haber un lugar donde hospedarse.

Al acercarse se percato que es una fiesta en la cual esta llena de jovenes, se divierten bailando y algunos se los ve intentando cortejar alguna chica, negaba internamente, él en un santiamén podría tener a las que quisiera, no es que sea vanidoso, solo sabe que al encanto Hatake no hay quien se resista.

A pesar de estar bailando juntos los demás "buitres" siguen viendo a su flor de cerezo, asi que opto por acercarla mas hasta sentir esa fragancia que lo enloquece y esos ojos en los cuales le gusta perderse.

-Sakura.- Susurró delicadamente su nombre, al tiempo que tomaba su mentón.

Ella lo mira a los ojos, sintiendo la cercanía de sus cuerpos haciendo que su pulso se acelere y herizando su piel, la mirada que le da Kenji logra remover algo en su interior que aún no esta segura de que puede ser.

-¿Kenji?- Sabe donde quiere llegar el muchacho pero no puede o no quiere detenerlo, como si en ese momento no tuviera control de su cuerpo se deja llevar por la nueva sensación.

Ya podía sentir su aliento sobre sus labios, cerro sus ojos esperando el ansiado beso, hasta que sintió un estirón en su brazo izquiero que lo alejo de Kenji que fue a dar con un fornido torso. Pero lo que le parece curioso es una fragancia, la cual le es muy familiar.

-¿Qué haces aquí sakura y con.."este"? -

Esperen, esa voz de reproche también le es familiar, al levantar la vista sus pupilas se dilataron, no pensaba encontrarselo ahí.

Curioseando a su alrededor noto que son todos jovenes, le parece extraño que hagan ese tipo de fiestas aunque él ha ido en algunas pero no de esa clase, eran mas por asi decirlo "atrevidas", bueno era mas que atrevido si se tomaba en cuenta que al final el quedaba sin...mejor olvidenlo, eso le trajo viejos recuerdos de cuando tenía esa edad.

Estaba dando una última mirada al lugar hasta que algo que le llamó la atención, si no se equivoca hay una sola persona en este mundo con el cabello de ese color.

Al creer que es ella comenzó avanzar entre el mar de hormonas, se sentía un vejestorio al estar rodeado de esos mocosos, pero la curiosidad le gana.

Y al llegar no se equivocó, al ver a Sakura con un hermoso kimono, un hermoso peinado pero lo que no le parece hermoso en ese cuadro, es el "mocoso", que tiene a la kunoichi demasiado cerca para su gusto, al percatarse para donde va la situación hizo uso de su habilidad de shinobi arrebatando a la sorprendida chica de los brazos de ese "mocoso" ya que para él ese adjetivo le iba como anillo al dedo a ese joven en esos momentos.

-¿Qué haces aqui Sakura y con..."este"?.- Por no decir algún calificativo inadecuado.

Vio como la mirada de ella paso a una de sorpresa quedando estática, solo logra entender un "como" que sale de sus labios, que si no llega a tiempo iban a ser apresados por el otro y de tan solo pensarlo algo dentro de él se removio y sabe que tiene un nombre.

-Cosas del destino... es que verás me encomendaron una misión pero como es de noche justo pasaba por aqui y decidí buscar hospedaje.- Aunque él le sonriera con su ojo cerrado ella puede sentir un chakra demasiado violento que emana en esos momentos.- Pero guiado por el bullicio me encamine hacia aqui y que casualidad que nos encontremos.-

-Tanto tiempo Kakahi-san. - Ella le sonrie con nerviosismo tratando de pasar por alto el estado de ánimo del shinobi, pero es evidente que ahí se sentía el ambiente demasiado pesado.

-Me parece bien que dejes de nombrarme con ese apelativo pero lo que no me gusta es que andes por aqui con "este".- Dandole una mirada a Kenji, que solo logro pasar saliva, nunca había conocido a una persona tan fría.

Sakura se da cuenta que la situación no mejora e intenta cambiar de tema pero Kenji que ha permanecido ajeno a las circunstancias saca a relucir su caracter, primero porque interrumpió su momento y segundo porque en la forma que tiene agarrada a su Sakura no le agrada para nada.

-Disculpe pero "este". - Usando un tono sarcástico. -Tiene nombre y dejeme decirle que ella es mi amiga.- Intenta acercarse a Sakura pero Kakashi la arrima mas hacia él.

A Kenji no le esta agradando para nada ese tipo, aunque con un poco de temor intenta devolverle la misma mirada fría.

-Si claro "amiga".- Si esto fuera un concurso de sarcasmos hasta ahora sería un empate.

-Bueno mejor calmemonos.- Trato en vano Sakura, siente como la mano de Kakashi presiona mas su brazo que comienza a causarle dolor.

Kakashi fijo su mirada en ella.-Lo haré cuando tu vengas conmigo.- Siente como ella intenta rehuir de su agarre.

A continuación ve como el "mocoso" la toma del brazo derecho, lo cual lo hace enfurecerse mas. -No, ella vino conmigo y se irá conmigo.- Tiene que reconocer que el joven no es ningún cobarde pero a Hatake Kakashi nadie le gana y mas cuando se trata de mujeres.

-Mira mocoso no tenes idea de con quien te estas metiendo.- Dandole si es posible una mirada mas fría.

-Usted tampoco.- Ya no quiere seguir escuchandolo, la verdad no entiende que hace ese enmascarado y de como tiene la osadía de arruinar su noche.

-Kenji sabes mejor olvidalo, es un amigo de Konoha me voy con él no te preocupes.- Prefería irse con Kakashi ya que es mas difícil dominarlo, luego aclararía las cosas con Kenji.

Kakashi le da una mirada altiva demostrando que él ha ganado, pero los hombres cuando se trata de defender su "territorio" son capaces de sacar a relucir su ego masculino.

-No sakura tu vienes conmigo.- El joven sigue empecinado para que ella se fuera con él.

El shinobi rueda los ojos exasperado nunca había tenido tanta paciencia y solo se esta conteniendo porque esta Sakura. -Eres sordo si no entendiste bien ella quiere venir conmigo.- Dando énfasis en la última palabra.

-Y quien me lo ordena.- Lo miro fijamente a los ojos y la pobre Sakura cree que si siguen asi va quedar sin brazos, de hecho ya no sentía el torrente sanguineo correr por sus venas.

-Yo, mocoso.-

Sakura siente que el chakra sube mas y se da cuenta del porque, ya que no supo cuando, pero Kakashi tiene el sharingan descubierto y las aspas giran hasta llegar al tercer nivel.

-Le vuelvo a repetir que ella es mía y se viene conmigo.-

Eso hizo detonar la ira en Kakashi, "mía" eso es demasiado para él, lo tomó del cuello arrastrandolo hasta una pared los jovenes asustado empezaron a gritar y correr, pronto empezaría una masacre.

Sakura se acerca a Kakashi sujetandole fuertemente el brazo. -Espera Kakashi ahora mismo lo sueltas.- Vio como él hacía mas presión con su mano comenzando asfixiar a Kenji que empezaba a ponerse azul. -Le estas haciendo daño.- Como el razonamiento no tiene efecto, opta por la segunda opción, dar un certero golpe en el rostro del shinobi que lo mando a volar unos metros...


End file.
